


Strip Scrabble

by Dairypie



Category: The Flash (TV 2014)
Genre: F/M, Fluff, Scrabble, Sexy Times, Why Did I Write This?
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-06-22
Updated: 2017-06-22
Packaged: 2018-11-17 12:20:23
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 959
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11275212
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Dairypie/pseuds/Dairypie
Summary: KillerVibe Week- Day 4 - FreeWhen your girlfriend, who usually is not the type to offer to play sexy games like this, offers just that, you say yes.





	Strip Scrabble

**Author's Note:**

> I was going to write an something more angsty but I realized I didn't want to do that for today. I just wanted something kind of fun and outside my comfort zone. So I opted to write this little bit more mature piece. This is my first hand at this kind of writing, but I had fun doing it and pushing myself. I hope people find it as amusing as I did writing it.

“That can’t possibly be right.” Said Caitlin, looking intently at a notebook and then to the Scrabble board game in front of her. She frowned deeply, counting in her head the tiles again. She looked over to Cisco who was smugly sitting in front of her. “There’s no way you won. I have never lost before, especially not to you.”

Cisco shrugged. “I got lucky.” He said still grinning at her. “I’m too proud of myself to even be mad that you implied you think you are smarter than me” Cisco stretched a little bit, reaching to start putting the game away.

Caitlin placed a hand over his. “I insist on a rematch” she said firmly. “This has to be a fluke.”

“As the now reigning champion, I have decided to retire.” He replied, winking at her. “I want to be able to hold this over you. I beat Dr. Caitlin Snow at Scrabble. And she is no longer undefeated. I will take that to my grave and I will stop while I am ahead.” He continued putting the tiles in the bag.

Caitlin frowned deeply, watching him intently. A slow smile spread across her face. “How about we make it interesting?” she offered.

“Like?”

“Strip Scrabble”

A few tiles dropped from his hand in a soft clatter onto the table, he inhaled sharply. “That’s a thing?” he asked slowly. His eyes looked her over. Caitlin was the one with a smug smile now.

“Each round, whoever plays the lower scoring word, removes an item of clothing.  Winner gets to the other to do whatever they want.” Caitlin described calmly, waving her hand a bit. “We’ll make sure we have the same number of clothing articles to make it fair of course.” She leaned across the table. “What do you say Mr. Ramon?”

When your girlfriend, who usually is not the type to offer to play sexy games like this, offers just that, you say yes. That was a promise Cisco made to himself when they first started dating.

“I’m in Dr. Snow” He replied, shuffling the bag of tiles, pulling his own set from the bag.

****

Cisco was not sure how this game got to this point so quickly. Well he did, she cheated. In the beginning, Caitlin played low scoring words, even though they both knew she could get higher points by playing it someplace else. And what surprised him more than that, was her jacket and shirt were the first two items she removed. And the only items.

That was when Cisco began losing. Badly. That wasn’t his fault though. Caitlin was cheating. She was sitting across from him, in only a bra, leaning over at just the right position to just be tantalizingly out of reach. It took every ounce of willpower he had to not jump her right at the beginning.

They weren’t even half way through the tiles and Cisco had one item of clothing left. He has never seen anyone more smug then Caitlin at this moment. She was preparing to play the final word to solidify her win. She has her brow furrowed in concentration, her lip caught between her teeth as she looks at the letters. One hand is idly pulling at her brown hair.

Cisco just feels like he can’t breathe looking at her like that. He was always weak for her when she did that when she was clothed, now she’s irresistible. Cisco gets to his feet.

Caitlin looks up, questioningly. And that’s when Cisco unceremoniously pushes the whole game board off the table. It falls with a loud clatter onto the hardwood floor of the apartment.

She jumps to her feet. “Cisco! What are you doing?! I was just about to---“she starts, but before she can finish, Cisco has crossed the short distance between them to press his lips deeply into hers.  Cisco lifts her and sits her on the table where the board game was.

“You win okay? I just can’t take it anymore.” He says in a hoarse whisper. He begins trailing kisses down her neck. “You are driving me crazy; you have been the whole game. You are a cheater.”

Caitlin chuckles softly, her hand going to run through his hair. She tilts her neck to let him continue to kiss her neck. “I just used my assets, it’s not my fault you can’t control your urges.” She murmured. “I wanted to jump you too, but I was focused on winning.”

Cisco brought his face back up to hers to kiss her again, her arms sliding easily around his neck. His tongue slides against her bottom lip, and she opens allowing him to deepen the kiss. Cisco’s hands go to her pants, to remove one of the last offending items of clothing. Caitlin pulls back then.

“Promise me you won’t tell anyone about that I once lost to you at scrabble” she says firmly. “And tell me I’m the scrabble champion, and then you may have your way with me.” There is seriousness in her brown eyes.

Cisco grimaces. She definitely had this planned out the whole time, from the moment she lost. “You’re the Scrabble champion, and there is no way in the world, I could ever win against you” he said slowly. “That good?”

“Perfect” she said “The bedroom?”

Cisco shook his head. “You made me sit here for an hour and half while we played this game, when all I could think about was having sex with you on this table, and that is damn well what we are going to do.” He said firmly, kissing her feverishly again, before pushing her to lie back on the table. “And then maybe we can move to the bedroom for round two.”


End file.
